Six Months Left?
by Akira Darely
Summary: Kankuro is diagnosed with an unknown heart disease, & has 6 months. Though the 6 months pass, & he's still alive, he goes to Konoha to try and see what it is he still needs to do to finally be able to rest in peace... Full Summary is inside... NO FLAMES!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm on to my next one-shot like type thingy... I mean... I don't really know what to call these things. I don't really keep them as one shots, but I do write them as such and don't post them until I'm completely finished with it... So... Yeah... **

**Universe: **Normal (I guess)

**Pairing:** Kankuro/Kiba (Don't like don't read. You read, don't like, and tell me, I shall stop writing. So please no flames homophobic or normal.)

**Point of View:** Kankuro

**Summary:** Kankuro is diagnosed with an unknown heart disease, and has six months left to live. Though the six months pass, and he's still alive, he goes to Konoha to try and see what it is he still needs to do to finally be able to rest in peace. What he finds shocks him. Will he still want to die after he figures his feelings out?

**Yeah... So now onto the story... I hope you like it! *hopeful smile* **

Six months… That's how long they told me I had to live, and through the pain and suffering I have gone through, I'm surprisingly still alive.

Why am I still here, living on this desert that people call Land of the wind, or more specifically Suna, I have no idea. I feel as though it's possibly a sign from whatever is out there that there's something that I'm supposed to do, but I'm not exactly sure what that might be.

Am I supposed to help someone? Or am I just living on borrowed time that will eventually run out, and I will pass like I'm supposed to…

"Kankuro… what are you thinking about?"

I looked up at Temari's caring and sad face. It wasn't often that she would look like this, but ever since my diagnosis, this seemed to be the only look I got.

"Just the usual Tem… Don't worry about me so much."

A pained look went though her eyes as she tried to not be cross with my comment.

"Kankuro… You know I can't stop worrying. I love you. You're my little brother, and I don't… I'm afraid."

I looked down at my hands, and couldn't find any words of comfort to say to her.

"Tem… There's nothing we can do. We caught the illness too late, and until that fateful day comes, and I'm no longer with you, just enjoy the time left we have… Okay?"

I watched as she tried to comply with my wishes, but I know it was tearing her up inside. Temari and I had just gotten close to Gaara, and he had just become the Kazekage. Life seemed so perfect until I fainted that one day when I was helping the kids at the new Academy train. It was a depressing thought, and I couldn't help but wish it hadn't been me…

But there was nothing I could do. I just needed to wait it out. Then maybe when I'm dead I can look after my brother properly. I had almost lost him that one day, and I never wanted to loose him again.

"Yeah, I'll try Kankuro… But everything just started to fall-"

I took her hand in mine, and smiled at her.

"I know Temari… now about that Konoha guy. You two have gotten together right?"

Her eyes went wide as a blush graced her features.

"Wh-what are you t-talking about Kankuro!"

I chuckled to myself lightly, despite the pain that shook me with my laughs.

"I knew there was something going on between you and shadow boy. So tell me… Have you two kissed yet?"

Her face darkened a few shades, and I took that as confirmation to my question.

"If you wouldn't mind Temari… Could Gaara, you, and I visit Konoha? I know I'm not supposed to travel, but I want to visit everyone we made friends with there."

A pained look graced her face once again, and I couldn't help but cringe because of the fact that I had caused it.

"Of course Kankuro… You should see them at least once more… I'll talk to Gaara about it."

I smiled at her, and tried to get up from my place on the bed to give her a hug.

"No Kankuro. Save your strength for the trip… I'll be right back and get Gaara to take off the next week if possible."

I nodded and settled back into bed, my thoughts going back to what they were before Temari had disturbed them.

Ah… yes. I was wondering what it was that was keeping me here before I finally passed. Of course that was what I had been thinking about. It seemed to be the one topic in my mind since my six months had been up.

After all my thinking, the only thing I could come up with was that I hadn't said bye to the friends we had made in Konoha. I had done everything that I had ever wished to do, and there wasn't anything that I felt I needed to do besides this… At least I hoped that this was the last thing I needed to do. My strength had already practically left me, just walking the short trip to the bathroom tired me out now a days. It was a rarity that I went an hour without pain striking through my body. I almost wanted to die, and after I did this, I hopefully would…

"Kankuro."

I looked over to see Gaara staring at me with his normal blank face, though his eyes were laced with worry.

"Yeah, Gaar?"

He walked closer to the bed, pulling two suitcases with him, one mine, one his.

"What do you need?"

I thought about it for a few moments before looking around my room.

"Pills on the side table. I should probably bring my puppet scrolls just in case. Other than that, the normal stuff, I guess… oh and can you bring me my face paint and a mirror?"

Gaara rolled his eyes before giving me the mirror and face paint that had become a signature thing for me.

"…I still say its make up…"

"What was that?"

I smiled at the thought of my brother trying to treat me normally.

"Oh nothing, Kankuro… We'll be leaving as soon as I get you packed. You and your crap will be carried on top of sand. Don't like the idea? Get over it."

I shook my head slowly… This was going to be embarrassing, but it was worth it.

**Okay... First chapter like thing... Others will be longer! I promise! :)**

**Please review if you like it! :)**

**Please no flames guys... I have a low enough self esteem as it is. :/**

**Thanks a Million! **

**~Akira Darely**


	2. Chapter 2

**I wasn't planning on updating for a while, but I had to change some things around so that _stranger danger_ (whoever the hell you are, I love you SO much for not only being one of the first people to read my story, but to review as well!) could have Hinata and Naruto together. Despite the fact that I am not a fan of the two what-so-ever, I decided that I would do it because well... STRANGER DANGER IS A NICE PERSON! THEY ACTUALLY REVIEWED DAMMIT! **

**... **

**Sorry... got a little carried away there. I'm just glad I didn't say "good girl" or something like that..(my apologies if you're a boy! I just assumed...).. ANYWAYS! I hope you like this next chapter, and I would REALLY appreciate it if you'd help me with something and read the author's note at the end of the chapter! THANK YOU SO MUCH! **

Three days later, we arrived in Konoha, much to my pleasure. Being carried on a floating chunk of sand not only put us at risk, but it also made me nervous. The entire time, all I could think about was how I was probably draining Gaara of his chakra supply, and now that he didn't have Shukaku backing him up anymore had already reduced the amount that he had.

"Kankuro… What do you want to do first?"

Looking down at my younger brother and older sister, I thought about Temari's question for a few moments before finally realizing that we hadn't told the Lady Hokage that we were coming.

"Probably explain to the confused Konoha-nin walking towards us on all sides exactly why the Kazekage and his siblings are doing here, and why one of the siblings is on a hovering, compact piece of sand."

Temari's surprised face and Gaara's blank one turned to look at what I was talking about.

"GAARA!"

"TEMARI!"

"YO! PUPPET!"

… I didn't say anything as I watched Naruto, Ino, and Kiba walk up to us, all of them coming from different directions.

"Hey, Gaara! Why are ya here? Did the old hag summon you or something?"

Gaara grunted before looking at me.

"Yo, puppet. Why are you on Gaara's sand of doom."

I raised an eyebrow at Kiba's comment before attempting to hop off, Temari running towards me to help me stand up straight.

"One dog. I have a name, and it's Kankuro, not puppet. And, um, two… I, uh, it's a long story, and we'll tell you why we're here after Gaara checks in with your Hokage."

The three nodded, and I was about to ask them how they'd been when one of the worst coughing fits yet broke out and Temari began barking orders.

"Ino. If you don't have water on you, go get some. Make sure it's clean and has no favoring or anything of the sort added."

She nodded and ran off quickly.

"Naruto. Go and grab any of your friends who are close with Kankuro. I'm not sure how much time we have left."

Naruto gave her an odd look, but went off and looked for the people that the Subaku trio had grown close with.

"Kiba. Come over here and check Kankuro's heart. Tell me if anything's different than normal."

He nodded and ran over to me.

Putting his head to my chest he listened to my heart beat for a moment or two.

"His heart beat has slowed considerably."

"Shit…"

I heard Temari mutter another string of cuss words as she grabbed the necessary pills from my bag, and looked frantically around for Ino.

I closed my eyes, as I tried to relax. However with the dog so close to me made it difficult. My breathing had begun to quicken, and my skin felt like it was on fire when he put it to my forehead… My illness was going to a new level, and I didn't know what had caused it. Had being exposed for three days done this to me?

Yeah… That's probably it. That was the last thought on my mind, as I slowly felt myself blacking out.

* * *

Opening my eyes, I saw a bright white light surrounding me, and I almost wondered whether or not I had finally died.

"KANKURO!"

Twitching at the loud noise that made my head spin, I tried to sit up to see where the dog's voice had come from.

"F-finally learned my n-name, huh Mutt?"

I heard a low growl, and I couldn't help but let out a low chuckle that turned into another coughing fit.

"Kankuro… Please, please don't strain yourself."

I found myself looking over at Temari, smiling a little.

"Tem… I'm still alive, aren't I?"

She nodded, tears coming to her eyes.

"Then it's all okay. I'm alive far past the time I was supposed to."

"W-what do you mean, Kankuro?"

I heard a squeak of words, and a female's voice that I couldn't see or recognize at the moment.

"Temari… Could you possibly help me sit up?"

Feeling her hands helping me sit up, I found myself surprised at the amount of people in the room.

Gaara and Temari were sitting by my bed. Standing right behind Temari, one of his hands in hers, was Shikamaru, and to my surprise, Gaara had his arms around a girl that I wasn't really sure that I knew. Kiba was sitting on the other side of the bed, opposite of my siblings. Naruto and a stressed looking Sakura were sitting on the couch. But the biggest surprise was probably when I found Sasuke sulking in a corner… when had that idiot come back?

But the biggest shocker was when an irritated Hokage burst through the doors shouting at us.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU COME TO ME WHEN THIS BEGAN?"

I looked over to the door almost wanting to shy away from the mad Fifth because I didn't really know what to say, and I sure as hell didn't want to piss her off more!

"We didn't know that we could… This hospital is a _Konoha_ hospital. It's not often that you let outsiders here, if you ever have."

The terrifying blonde calmed down a smidge, before walking over to me, signaling Sakura to join her and for the mutt to move his ass.

"So what exactly is wrong?"

I looked up at them a sad smile adorning my face.

"We aren't sure, but apparently something is wrong with my heart that has caused a few other problems as well. Simple medical-nin won't work."

She nodded slowly, and called for her assistant.

"SHIZUNE! Message the Suna elders, and ask for them to send all of Kankuro's medical history. I don't care if it was something that was in the opposite region that would have nothing to do with this at all. I want. It. All."

Shizune nodded before running out of the hospital room quickly.

"Well, Kankuro, we can't really do anything until we get your medical history… I really wish that you had come to Konoha sooner than this. You're a friend to Konoha, and we would have helped you immediately…"

She trailed off, and I heard a slight whining sound from the back of the room that made my heart strain, and not the same hurt that put me in the hospital.

"Hey, Mutt. What's wrong with you?"

He walked over to me, a sad look on his face.

"Why didn't you come earlier Kankuro?"

I looked at Kiba's pathetic gaze, and couldn't help but wonder why… Why hadn't I come earlier? Why had I stayed away from Konoha so long?

"I don't know, Kiba… I just did."

He nodded, and gave me a small smile.

"Well, I'm glad that you came."

I tried my best to give me a reassuring smile.

"Of course. I had to see the Mutt and his gang before I leave! OW!"

I narrowed my eyes and looked over at the Hokage who had rudely smacked me on the head.

"What was that for, Lady Tsunade?"

She looked at me with scrutinizing eyes.

"There's something different about his said illness. It doesn't make sense. This looks more like an after affect of a poison instead of something as simple as what the doctors in Suna deemed it to be."

My eyes widened, and Temari jumped up from her seat.

"Wait! Does that mean that he could still possibly live!"

**Yes... I'm going to be evil and stop it here. Sorry about that, and don't hate me too much! :P Not that many people have read this to begin with... I seriously think in the few hours it's been out I've gotten like 4 hits and 1 review... although if the odds stay like that who knows how many reviews I'll get :P hahaha, kidding, kidding. But a girl can dream, right? **

**Anyways. The reason I asked for your help is because for the "Sand Siblings", I've always had a set person that I always put them with, but now that I've put Hinata with Naruto for the story, I am at a loss as who I should put Gaara with... I seriously have no idea _who_ to put with Gaara, and I HAVE to to make this story make sense... well, to make sense to me that is...**

**So please, out of the characters I know, or possibly, if you want to add your own character (OC) in, I'll take that into consideration as well... Whatever I get the best reaction from, I'll take... **

**Please help me out here! I can't update until you dooo!**

**Thanks a Million!**

**~Akira Darely**

**PS- I _told_ you it'd be longer! ... I just don't think it was by much :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! It's been a while since I've updated this... but then again, that was because I was _waiting _for some input, but I only got ONE review helping me out! But it's okay... haha, I had a feeling this story wouldn't get much hits cause it's a "yaoi" couple, and most people are homophobic or somethin... I don't know. **

**Replies/Answers to Reviews: **

**Karla: **Thank you for being the _only _one to help me out with this! It really means a lot to me! And I'm glad you like it! :D haha, anyways... I decided to not go with either of your suggestions cause I'm not really a fan of Sakura. I mean, she's a nice girl, but the way she fawns over Sasuke kind of creeps me out... just a bit... And as for Lee? If I ever write a story, I put him with Sakura. I mean, I feel bad for the guy, and she _did_ buy him a bunch of flowers! So, sorry your ideas didn't get in, but I hope you're okay with the one that I chose anyways! THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!

**What happened last time... in other words a recap.**

_After making their way to Konoha safe and sound, Kankuro broke into a coughing fit and was rushed to the Konoha hospital after blacking out. _

_When he wakes up, he finds himself in a hospital room with Temari, Shikamaru, Gaara, a girl/guy in Gaara's arms (he's not sure just yet, haha), Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, and most importantly Kiba! (I'm not sure where Ino ran off to, but she has mysteriously disappeared... I'd say stalking Sasuke, but as we know, he is here...) _

_After Lady Tsunade bursts through the doors and yells at Kankuro for not going to see him, he explains his condition and that he should be dead. After barking orders to Shizune, she looks over Kankuro to find herself wondering aloud why it looks more like a poisoning than an illness._

**Last sentence!**

_"Wait! Does that mean he could still possibly live!"_

**NOW finally onto the next chapter! haha**

She looked over me again, and shrugged her shoulders.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to get your hopes up, but it is most likely the after affects of the poison that Sasori had used on you… I'm not sure if there's anyway that we can reverse the damage that he did, but Sakura."

"Yes, My Lady?"

"Did you need any other care after the antidote wore off?"

Sakura shook her head at first, and I heard Gaara growl and Temari groan. But after a few seconds, Sakura's eyes widened and she began spewing words that almost no one really understood at the fast rate she was speaking.

"Actually, one time a week or so after the battle I felt a sharp pain shoot through my arm where I had been scratched by the poison. But I just ended up mixing some more of the antidote, and took another shot of it. I've been fine ever since."

The Fifth Hokage nodded, and looked thoughtful for a few moments as if trying to take in all that she had said.

"Sakura… Tell me. Would it be harmful to Kankuro if you made the antidote again, and gave it to him?"

Sakura was quiet for a long while before she finally nodded.

"There's a slight possibility that it could hurt him if it's not the case, but that's only because he's grown so weak. So I wouldn't-"

"Make it."

The words chocked out from my throat, and everyone turned to me with surprise.

"I should have been dead anyways, but I'm not. I wouldn't be surprised if it was the poison that had done this to me. So, I'll take the risk of taking it, but before I do… Temari. Go on a damn date with Shikamaru already. You two are so perfect together it's sickening. Tonight please."

The two widened their eyes as if they had never thought of the idea themselves, despite the fact that I was sure everyone else had thought of it.

"As for you Naruto… Where's that chick that's always blushing around you?"

Naruto cocked his head to the side slightly, but I could only smile at his obliviousness.

"You mean Hinata?"

I smiled, and ignored the quiet growl that came from beside me… wait, did someone really growl? Nah… I'm just imagining it.

"Yeah, her. She's been after ya for a while, and it's sad that you haven't caught on. Go ask her out, and take her some place nice… I swear to god though, if I hear you took her to Ichiraku's I _will_ get out of bed with the last of my strength and strangle you."

I almost wanted to laugh as I saw Naruto gulp at the threat, before nodding and running out of the room to hopefully take my advice.

"Hey. Pouty in the corner."

Sasuke who had been quiet most of the time, walked over to me and looked down.

"I don't need advice on who to ask out."

I laughed slightly, trying to ignore the pain it brought.

"Wasn't going to. What I was going to say was that you sure do make a shit load of trouble. Do you know how obsessed Naruto was with finding you… What am I saying? Of course you do! If you don't, you're an even bigger moron that I thought! Anyways…"

I coughed lightly before continuing on, hoping to appease the glare that the Uchiha had started.

"I'm glad you're back. Naruto and the gang really missed you, and even if they seem to be pissed and stand offish at first, they'll come around. I'm just glad that you had the balls to come back to where you obviously belong."

Sasuke shrugged as if to say 'I don't care', but the smile behind his eyes seemed to tell me that he had been glad to hear it.

"So Gaara."

"Hn."

"… Really Gaara?"

He looked up at me, a glare settling on his face.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"… GAARA! USE WORDS!"

"Fine."

". . . Whatever… anyways. Would you care to tell me who it is you're holding?"

A deep blush settled across the brunette's face as Gaara raised a nonexistent eyebrow obviously surprised at the reaction of his… friend, girl or guy I had yet to figure out.

… Note to self. Ask Gaara why the hell he doesn't have eyebrows.

"This is Neji. Hinata's cousin."

My jaw dropped.

"You're Hyuuga, Neji?"

The girl… no. Boy. The boy nodded his head before speaking in a surprisingly manly voice.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, although I do wish the circumstances were different."

I smiled.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well, and I am sure we all wish that the circumstances were different. So what-"

"Kankuro… Why are you telling us all this?"

I looked over at Temari and Shikamaru.

"Because these are my last requests and I want you guys to be happy. If I take the antidote, and something goes wrong, I want you to at least be with the people that are good for you. Temari… Shikamaru may be the 'lazy ass' that you consider him to be, but that only means that he'll most likely be able to endure your long tirades that no one really understands-"

"I resent that."

"Troublesome woman… Just be quiet and listen to your brother."

I smiled at Shikamaru, thankful that he understood what I was trying to do.

"Thanks… Anyways, you two would do really we together, and even if you are from different villages, I think it'll only bring the two villages closer together. As for you Gaara and Neji, I remember you from the exams, and I have to say that I approve completely. You're strong, determined, and smart. You don't seem to give up, and those are all the things that I would want if Gaara were to ever date someone, male and female alike."

He gave me a brief smile before giving Gaara a quick kiss on the cheek, and to my amusement, made Gaara blush about as red as his hair.

"Lady Hokage… If I could, I'd like to take the antidote tomorrow night if possible. I want my sister, brother, and friends all go out and have a wonderful night, and then see them one last time tomorrow as I hopefully get to hear about the dates I set them up on…"

She nodded in understanding.

"I'll go sort through your reports tonight and tomorrow to make sure that's the only thing it could be."

I gave her one last smile before muttering a quiet thank you to her.

"Now get going Gaara. Temari. I want to here all about it tomorrow, okay? … But if you do something intimate, please spare me the details."

He shivered at the thought of his sister telling him about some escapade she and Shikamaru went on… Or worse. His eyes widened at the thought of Gaara actually opening his mouth and speaking about something… sexual…

No. The world would end before that ever happened.

"I love you, Kankuro."

His siblings chimed together for once, and he couldn't help but feel sad. This could be the last night he spends alive.

"And I love the both of you. Now go have an amazing time."

They nodded and left with their respected others.

"So, Puppet."

I looked around the room to find that Kiba was the only one left.

"I do have a name, Mutt."

He gave me a smirk.

"Yeah, I know, but I like puppet better."

I shivered at the thought of Sasori who actually _was_ a puppet.

"But that's the thing. I'm not a puppet!"

"Well, I'm not a mutt!"

I laughed, which only turned to a cough, sending Kiba running over to my side.

"Are you sure that you're okay? Do you want me to go get someone?"

I shook my head no.

"Just s-some-"

He looked at me with frantic eyes, his face rather close to mine.

"Some what, 'Kuro? What?"

"W-Water."

I finally got the word out through my coughs, and Kiba nodded, quickly rushing to get me water.

"Here you go, 'Kuro. Drink up, and please don't die on me."

After a few sips, I stopped coughing.

"And why shouldn't I die on you exactly?"

The dog boy stuttered for a few moments over his words.

"W-well, uh, yeah… So you, um, see… I, er…"

I smiled at him.

"It's okay, dog boy. I don't think anyone would want someone to die on them."

He calmed down, and sat on the side of the bed.

"Well, 'Kuro… It's not only that."

I cocked my head to the side in confusion.

"Then what is it?"

He looked off to one of the corners of the room before continuing.

"It's just well… When you blacked out on us earlier, it, well… It really freaked me out."

I rolled my eyes.

"Kiba. That would've freaked anyone out."

"No. You don't get it. I mean, I was really freaked out that I might never see ya again."

I felt a faint smile come to my lips.

"I understand, Kiba…"

That was when he turned to look at me again.

"No. I don't think you do understand… When you blacked out, I was freaked out that I might never see you again because I was scared that I would never get to see you smile, laugh, or pick on me again. I was scared that I would never spar with you, or have to worry about possibly saving you again. I was scared… I was scared that I would never get to tell you…"

He trailed off as tears rolled down his face.

"Kiba, come here…"

The mutt got on the bed, and laid down, his head on my chest as I waited for him to stop crying.

"Now, what did you need to tell me that made you so afraid?"

He looked up at me, his eyes staring into mine with a look I had never seen in them before.

"I was scared that I would never get to tell you that I loved you."

I looked up at Kiba, my eyes wide, my heart racing.

"Do you really mean that Kiba?"

He nodded.

"I do, and surprisingly enough, it didn't weird me out as much as I thought… telling you that is… I mean I've had a bit of a crush on you since you saved me, but I guess I never realized how much until I thought you were really gone."

"Dammit Kiba."

He shot up, no longer resting on me.

"What did I do? Did I hurt you? … Should I have not told you?"

His face showed hurt, and he looked like a little puppy that thought it was going to get in trouble.

"You didn't hurt me, and I'm not sure if you should have or not… And don't take that the wrong way."

I rushed out the last few words, and had to take a breather before I could finally talk again.

"Kiba… I like you, a lot. I don't know if I could say it's love yet, but I haven't had a scare like you to determine whether it is or not… The only reason I never acted on it was because I thought you had a thing for Hinata and well… I thought you were straight, so I never said anything. But now I wish I had because maybe I could have known what love felt like before I died…"

I trailed off, not really sure what to say anymore.

"I wish one of us had acted, but I'm not sure whether saying that would be the truth or not."

I looked at Kiba. Positive a confused look adorned my face.

"What do you mean you're not sure whether you wanted us to act on our feelings or not?"

He sighed and laid back down on me, barely putting any pressure, but listening to the erratic beatings of my heart.

"Because I love you 'Kuro… I don't ever want to lose you now. What if I had realized it sooner and made a move. We would have dated, and grown closer to you. Then I would be even more heartbroken if you ever left… Don't you see how hard this'll be on me when you leave? I just realized that I love you, but I can't ever go on a date with you or kiss you because this could possibly be the last time I'm ever with you."

I nodded, understanding what the younger boy was getting at.

"I'm so sorry Kiba…"

He looked up at me before nuzzling my neck quickly.

"It's not your fault 'Kuro… You can't control things like that."

I nodded.

"I need to rest Kiba. I'm tired."

I felt the boy getting up, and quickly wound my arm around his stomach.

"Who said you could leave Kiba? I want to spend my time with you. Whether I'm awake or not, doesn't matter…"

I heard him chuckle slightly before laying back down on my chest.

"Night Kankuro. I love you."

I smiled, glad that this was happening, but sad that it might all end in less that twenty-four hours.

"Goodnight Kiba… I think I love you too."

With those last whispers leaving my lips, the two of us fell asleep, lights on, sounds everywhere, but somehow I felt like it was going to be the best night's sleep that I've ever had.

**Aww, they are so adorable! I love Kiba and Kankuro... **

**Anyways... I hope that you liked this story okay, and are cool with the pairings and such. I'm sorry I didn't put y'alls "precious" Sasuke with Naruto or Sakura or Ino or something, but I'm not exactly a fan of him... Though he does make the perfect gay/depressed guy in fictions. haha**

**Please review telling me how you liked it!**

**Thanks a Million!**

**~Akira Darely**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys! **

**Okay, so I'm sooo sorry that I was away for so long! I mean, I totally wasn't expecting that to happen, but first week of my junior year (high school) and I was COMPLETELY swamped! I mean, no joke! New dance and intensive training, a bunch of quizzes, and TONS of homework... WHO DOES THAT? No one, I thought, but apparently I was wrong, and my bitch of a school does... Ugh... Whatever... ANYWAYS! I hope you like this next chapter_._**

**_BUT! Before I let you read the story, I have a special shout out to give to all my loving and adoring fans! hahaha, kidding, kidding! I know you aren't exactly loving or adoring, but your reviews and putting this story on favorite/alert makes Akira-chan VERY happy! ... why did I just speak in third person? _**

**_Besides the point! _**

**SO! A special shout out goes to the following!**

**

* * *

**

**_IssaruWolf_**

**_Rascal609_**

**The two of you put my story on alert, and that just brightens my day! :)**

**

* * *

A SPECIAL SHOUT OUT TO:**

**_Asherz13_**

**_AzumangaGoten_**

**_Mana Black_**

**_mangagranatcat_**

**It really makes me happy to have my story to be favorited, because I rarely favorite stories! To me that have to be rather good! So thank you sooo much!**

**

* * *

**

**However, though, the BIGGEST shout out from me goes to the ones who review! **

**_Stranger Danger_**

**_Issaruwolf _**

**_Karla_**

**_Rascal609_**

**_Thank you SOOO MUCH! It really means a lot to me when I get reviews because they make me smile and want to work faster! I get put down a lot, and I don't handle it well... But when someone compliments me and means it, like what I normally get in reviews, I can't help but smile and want to keep at whatever gave me a compliment such as that. So thank you!_**

**Okay... I realized I've rambled on enough, so HERE YOU GO! **

**

* * *

**

I awoke the next day when I suddenly felt a cold breeze cross my chest. Looking around me, I tried to figure out what was going on, wondering if I had finally passed, when I once again realized that I was awake and alive in the world of the living and in a Konoha hospital.

Sitting up and looking around me, I found all of my friends in almost the exact same place that I had found them once before. My sister and Shikamaru though, were holding hands by my bedside, a happy face, but a sad undertone. Gaara was actually being held by Neji this time around, and both of their normally passive faces were surprisingly filled with dread of what was to come. Hinata was watching Naruto pace back in forth as though he were irritated by the outcome of things. The Fifth Hokage was holding her ground by the door, and her assistant was looking nervously out the door every few moments. The thing that I was missing most though was the one I had confessed to only hours before.

"What's with the sad faces? And hey, where's the mutt?"

A pained voice spoke out, and I felt myself almost droop from the sadness that oozed from the voice.

"I'm right her 'Kuro, and you know perfectly well why we are sad…"

I winced at his words, and tried to put on a smile for the rest of my friends and family.

"Hey, guys. Cheer up and tell me about your dates yesterday, okay?"

The room was still silent except for the sounds of breathing and the quiet but not noiseless fidgets coming from Hinata.

"Hey, Temari… Why don't you start?"

She tried to give me a smile, as she looked up at Shikamaru.

"Well… He took me this really nice restaurant and we ate dinner, and talked over some things, like how we were going to figure things out and stuff, and then at the end of the night… at the end of the night he asked me to be his girlfriend…"

I watched as Temari's sad face brightened a little at the memories of last night, but I couldn't help but feel that as long as I was on the brink of death, no happiness would truly come to her. I needed to hear the rest of the stories that seemed to be successful, tell Kiba I love him one last time, and then take the damned antidote that could either make me or break me.

"Well, that's great Tem! I hope you don't scare this one off!"

I watched as she rolled her eyes and playfully hit me.

"Okay, Gaar, onto you now. How was the date? And please spare me all the gruesome details of anything intimate. I may be a guy, but I'm your older bro, and no way in hell do I want that image in my head…"

I shivered but laughed at the slight and extremely uncharacteristic blushes graced Neji and Gaara's faces.

"I met the Hyuuga family last night…"

I raised an eyebrow, hoping that I would have gotten a little more information out of my little brother than that.

"… and?"

He looked out the window, avoiding eye contact with everyone.

"His uncle said that despite the fact he saw it coming, he was glad it was me instead of Rock Lee."

I almost burst out laughing at the notion of something as such as that. Lee and Neji! That was hilarious in my opinion because the thought of someone with personalities such as the two together just didn't work… Temari and Shikamaru worked despite the fact that they had polar opposite personalities, but Neji just seemed like the type who would hit the boy anytime he spoke.

"Well, I'm glad too. Neji will be a good guy for ya. He's smart and quiet like you."

I looked the two once more over, and gave them a small smile.

"Now… Naruto. You are the last person I want to hear talk right now because you are sure to give me nothing but a head ache, so Hinata, dear, could you please tell me the pacing idiot over there took you out on a good date."

Hinata's face flushed, although that wasn't exactly something that took me by surprise like Gaara and Neji's attitudes earlier.

"Well… h-he, uh, he took me t-to the, um, park, and there was a, uh, picnic set up for us… It was, um, very nice…"

The poor girl's face reddened again, this time so badly that her pale lavender eyes seemed to even blush along with her… wait, did she just tell me what I think she did?

"Haha, wait… so you're telling me that, this punk, actually took you out on a romantic, non-fastfood ramen date?"

I found it hard to believe that Naruto could think up something that romantic like, but the embarrassed but firm nod she gave me extinguished my suspicions.

"Well, well, seems with have a closet romantic in our midst's."

"Actually no… I helped the dobe with his plans. I also cooked for them as well. Couldn't have the poor girl being poisoned now could I?"

I turned to the door to see Sasuke and Sakura standing there, looking in on the scene inside.

"TEME! I wouldn't have poisoned her!"

I laughed quietly, ignoring the pain from within that came from it.

"Whatever you say, dobe…"

"DON'T CALL ME DOBE!"

"NARUTO! Stop yelling! This is a hospital!"

I smiled as Sakura walked in through the door and smacked the boy on the head before turning to me.

"I made the antidote, and I'm absolutely sure that it's perfect… I'm just not sure what the outcome may be… when do you want to take it?"

The eyes around me widened, and I felt Temari grasp my hand.

"In a few moments, first I want the mutt to come over here."

Movements were heard as Kiba… my Kiba, came walking over towards me, muttering about how he wasn't a mutt.

Motioning for him to get on the bed with me, his cheeks tinged in a cute blush before crawling up into the bed and snuggling into the embrace.

"Tsunade-sama, Shizune-sama, thank you for everything you have done for me… If I don't come out of this, I hope you can take care of my baby brother and look out for him and Suna if they need help…"

The two nodded, giving me a sad smile.

"Sasuke, Hinata… I haven't known you two long, and I wish that I could have had a longer chance to know you. Sasuke, if the battle hadn't ended like that, I'm sure you would have won… And Hinata, girl, you've got guts. Keep up the good work, and I'm sure you will become the best and most caring leader to your clan."

Sasuke turned his head, seeming to hide his embarrassment of the comment, and Hinata flushed red, mumbling a thank you.

"Sakura… you've already saved my life once, and I'm sure you will save many more in the future. If something goes wrong, don't worry and think it was your fault. You saved my ass and gave me much more time than I should have had in the past."

She nodded, and gave me a sad look… I really hope she didn't blame herself for this.

"Neji, Shikamaru… You two better take good care of my brother and sister. The two mean the world to me, and if I do die, they better not join me anytime soon. You hear?"

"Tch… This troublesome woman can take care of herself… But I promise that I'll look after her and make sure she doesn't get into too much trouble."

"I will look after Gaara for as long as he lets me."

I nodded, and smiled at their words.

"Thank you. I feel like I can rest much easier now… Gaara, Temari?"

My brother and sister looked at me, tears in Temari's eyes, and a pained look in Gaara's.

"Please don't take in Kankuro! There's too much risk in it! Wait it out and stay with us longer!"

I took one of my arms away from around Kiba, and squeezed my sister's hand.

"Tem, I'm living on borrowed time, and when the Kami want me to leave, I will… If they decide that I am needed here, I will stay here. If I am needed with them in the spirit realm, then I will watch over all of you from there… But I wanted the two of you to know that I love you both, and you mean the world to me… I wish that it wouldn't end like this, and maybe it won't. But I just want you two to be the best you can be and move on when the time is right. Neji and Shikamaru will be there to pick you up, and if not, my spirit ass will kick theirs."

Temari chuckled through her tears.

"You're right Kankuro… And I love you too. I just wish that you didn't have to go."

I nodded.

"Me too, Sis, me too."

"Don't die on us, Kankuro… Just don't…"

I was shocked by my little brother's words, but a smile graced my lips. Those were probably the closet things to "I love you" at a time like this.

"And Kiba… Kiba, I love you… I said that Temari and Gaara were my world, but you, mutt, are my fucking universe. Sure, sure… That's really cheesy and everything, but I want you to know, that I wish I had more time to spend with ya, and I hope you can forgive me if I die."

Leaning over, I kissed him lightly on the lips before turning slightly to face Sakura again.

"Kibs… can ya get off me so I can take the antidote?"

He looked up at me, tears wetting his eyes.

"One, I would never be mad at you... Two, I love you with all my heart, and you're my god damn universe as well, you cheesy puppet… And three, yeah, yeah… I'm getting up."

I laughed at his response, and tried to ignore the pains that went through my heart as I spoke my next words.

"I'm ready to take the antidote."

"Are you sure?"

I nodded, and looked around at all my friends and family once again. If I didn't take the antidote and I died, the others would always wonder what would happen if I had. If I did and died, it would have the same affect, but with this choice… with this choice, it would be my own. I would either get better or finally die, but at my own choosing. I would be dying when everything seemed perfect.

Sakura walked over towards one of the tubes that were hooked into my arm, and fed the antidote into it.

The air was tense as it trickled through the small tube that led to the needle in my arm. I could feel everyone's eyes on me, and I couldn't help but wonder what was going to happen.

Seconds turned to minutes and nothing happened, until I felt the pressure that had been pressing on my heart begin to evaporate.

"Guys… I think it's working… The pain is… the pain is-"

Suddenly a sharp pain ripped through my entire body, and I found my body uncontrollably spazzing. I tried to calm it down, and I almost wished that I hadn't taken the antidote because despite the fact that I wasn't in control of speech or touch, my hearing, sight, and smell were perfectly in tact.

I could hear my sister crying out desperately for someone to help me, threatening the people around us that if they didn't keep me alive she'd kill them all. On occasion I could see Gaara being held by Neji as sobs wracked through his body. But the last thing I heard and saw was Kiba placing a kiss on my forehead as I was wheeled out of the room, and I finally blacked out.

**I really hope that you liked this chapter! **

**Thanks a Million and one for reading!**

**~Akira Darely**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long wait! I hope you like this chapter, too bad that's it's the end! :(**

_Kiba's Point of View_

I sat by the bedside, staring at the one that I had told I loved only a week or so before. I had lost count of how many days as I stayed by Kankuro's bedside. All I knew is that I was the only exception to Hokage Tsunade's visiting hours, and that she had let me stay here since that day… the last day I had heard Kankuro's voice last. The day since I had last seen his eyes opened. I missed him so much, and I could only wish for the best to happen… Since that day I hadn't even been myself, rarely even saying a single word.

"_And Kiba… Kiba, I love you… I said that Temari and Gaara were my world, but you, mutt, are my fucking universe. Sure, sure… That's really cheesy and everything, but I want you to know, that I wish I had more time to spend with ya, and I hope you can forgive me if I die."_

_My heart began speeding up as he said those words, despite how cheesy they were, it made me so happy to hear them. He loved me, but my heart sank a bit as I realized this could be the last time I ever hear from him…_

_Leaning over, he kissed me before turning slightly to face Sakura._

"_Kibs… can ya get off me so I can take the antidote?"_

_I looked at him, tears coming to his eyes as he looked at me with a sad face on me. Complying, I slowly got off of him as I spoke my next words carefully._

"_One, I would never be mad at you... Two, I love you with all my heart, and you're my god damn universe as well, you cheesy puppet… And three, yeah, yeah… I'm getting up."_

_I smiled as he tried to laugh at my words, despite the pain that I know was speeding through his body at the moment._

"_I'm ready to take the antidote."_

Tears ran down my face as I realized that's about when everything went wrong… At first after they had injected the antidote, I was sure that everything was going to be fine. He looked so peaceful, but not even a minute after, he immediately began to convulse into spazzes.

My heart had fallen, and I couldn't even run after him and hold his hand through the immediate medical care that had followed. And despite the fact that he was fine now, his heart stabilized, and he was beginning to recover, he had been in a coma for such a long time now. I don't even know what to do anymore.

"'Kuro… Kankuro… Please wake up…"

I took his hand in mine and squeezed tightly.

"Is he doing any better today?"

I looked up to see Temari and Gaara standing at the door, looking at their brother sadly.

"There's been no change…"

I spoke quietly and slowly as I looked back down at Kankuro's sad and sleeping face.

"We… We just s-sp-spoke with the d-doctors, and th-they think we sh-sh-should take h-h-him off of the m-m-machines!"

I watched sadly as the normally strong willed Temari broke down, but it wasn't until the meaning of her words hit me.

"No. They couldn't seriously mean that! Please tell me that it's not going to come to that! They said that he was okay! They told me he'd be okay!"

My voice rose with my anger at the thought of them actually taking him off of the machine that kept his chakra up since he couldn't do that himself just yet. They couldn't take Kankuro away from me like this! He was fine! He was just sleeping off the medical jutsu that had been used on him!

"Th-the doctor t-t-told me that it was t-t-time to take h-him off b-because it's b-been t-two and a h-half weeks… T-they d-don't think that w-we should k-keep him h-hooked up like this a-a-anymore."

Temari broke down, her tears falling against the cold floor.

_Meanwhile… in Kankuro's mind._

_(Kankuro's Point of View)_

I can hear everything that's going on out there, but I can't speak or move to tell them that I'm okay. But maybe they should take me off the machine. Despite the fact that it's the only thing that is keeping me here still, it is the only thing that is keeping my friends, family, and love from moving on.

Hearing Temari's cries and feeling Kiba shaking next to me, was almost too much for me to handle. I couldn't just lay here and make everyone worry.

'Kiba… I love you so much… I hope this isn't all for nothing…'

Channeling all of my chakra and energy towards my hands, I tried to squeeze his hand tightly or softly. I didn't care as long as it worked. As long as I could show him a sign that I was still alive and give him hope.

"But… Can't Hokage Tsunade do something?"

Hearing Kiba's voice, I couldn't help but feel tears seep to down.

"Temari! Gaara! Kankuro… He's... He's crying!"

I heard footsteps running towards my bed and a gasp soon followed.

"Kankuro! Kankuro you idiot, can you hear me? If you're awake do something! I want you back, so we can get on with our lives! So Kiba will get some rest! Please Kankuro! Wake your ass up!"

I felt a smile tug my lips, and a deep gasp from Gaara.

"Gaara. Go get Tsunade, Sakura, and anyone else you can find! Kankuro is waking up!"

I could almost sense Gaara's curt nod as I heard quick retreating footsteps.

"'Kuro… Please wake up."

Channeling the chakra supply that I was hooked up to, I tried using some of it to squeeze Kiba's hand again because it seemed that when channeling it, I was able to do small things that didn't take too much energy. Grasping someone's hand would be a much harder feat.

"T… Temari! He squeezed my hand!"

My smile grew wider, and I attempted to open my eyes, the one thing that I had almost been afraid to do earlier. Not sure if I would like to see what was going on around me.

Slowly my eyes fluttered open, the bright light blinding me.

"Kankuro! I'm so happy you're awake!"

Fluttering my eyes open again, my eyes settled in on Temari's happy face, and Kiba's joyous one.

"Kankuro! Kankuro…"

I tried to smile a little bigger at him, happy that I wasn't going to be a burden any longer, and hopefully I wouldn't leave them again for a long time.

"… K-Kiba…"

My voice was frail sounding and broken, but I could still speak, but the sound was drowned out as people began rushing in the room, followed by Gaara and Neji.

_Two Months Later_

It's been about 10 months since the doctor told me that I was supposed to die, and I am still alive. Life since then has been hard, getting my strength, skills, and chakra levels back to a level that I can be considered an adequate ninja.

Since I woke up from my coma, Gaara and Temari had gone home, although they came back to visit often, and Tsunade had Kiba helping me with the exercises to get stronger.

But the thing greatest thing is that we are now all happy. Gaara has Neji who comes to visit him in Suna when he's not here. Shikamaru and Temari have each other to lean on and fight with when they need. Naruto was happily dating Hinata, although the poor girl blushes most of the time they are within two feet of each other. Sasuke seems to have a crush on some girl in the city although no one knew who it was.

But the best thing was, was that Kiba was here helping me every step of the way. He was here for me, and I couldn't help but be happy.

"Hey Mutt!"

I laughed as he ran over to me.

"Yo, puppet. You hurt yourself or something?"

I shook my head.

"Nah. Just thought it'd be fun to see you freak out again."

His face reddened and I could practically feel the anger that was coming from him.

"KANKURO! YOU ACTUALLY MADE ME WORRY!"

I laughed harder as Akamaru came scampering over.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm sorry mutt. You know I love ya."

A goofy smile came upon his face.

"Yeah, I know you love me, and I love ya too."

I smiled and gave Kiba a quick kiss on the lips.

"Good."

**THE END! **

**I hope you all liked it okay! And I'm sad to say it's over! But hey, if you liked this story, I have a whole lot of other ideas in my mind! :) Actually, this was the third idea I had for a Kankuro/Kiba story! I just had the most progress on this story. **

**I'd really like to thank all of you who have reviewed, and especially **_**stranger danger**_** with all her helpful advice! (Sorry if you're a guy! I just assume these things!) **

**Anyways! If you liked this story, and want to see more Kiba/Kankuro or possibly another couple, be sure to go to my profile and either vote on my poll, or send me a PM! I'd be glad to take any story ideas, or help any of you who want it!**

**Thanks a Million!**

**~Akira Darely**


End file.
